New year, New love
by AnnaNotBananas
Summary: This is the sequel to "New years kiss" so read that first rated for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my other story "New Years kiss" so if you want to understand what's going on read that first, remember flames will be laughed at.)

* * *

It's been two whole days since the kiss, and I Twister _still_ haven't come out of my house. I know every one saw the kiss, and I know they probably think I'm a fag. Don't get me wrong it was the best kiss of my life so far and I want to kiss Otto again…._a lot and do other things maybe…._, but I get this insanely tight feeling in my stomach when I think about the fact that Otto Rockets lying abilities are the last persons I should doubt. It was probably just some dumb joke, or early April fools day prank. '_Joy is mine' _I think dully to myself '_why can't my life be normal, and why the _hell_ can't things ever make sense? Why can't I just _know?_ Like how Reggie and Lars know? Oh but of coarse I can't know because that would make it too easy for me! Ugh I hate this……you know what?! This is stupid! I'm just going to go out side and if I see him I see him! Fuck just sitting around here I have a life too ya know!' _So I got up grabbed my skate board and headed to Mad Town. '_But DUH he'll be at Mad Town he pretty much LIVES there…gah! I'm driving myself insane! This can't be good…'_ I skated into Mad Town and looked around to see if he was there '_huh no Otto…..weird he must be at the beach I guess'_

**With Otto**

'_He…I….maybe if….no, but….gah! This is stupid! I can't keep doing this to myself! Maybe if I just called him? No he probably doesn't even wanna see me, I don't blame him, and how could I have been so stupid?! How?! I don't get it! I just…..kissed him….. I kissed him then I just __**ran away!**__…..what if he hates me??!!! I could never live with myself! Never, not even a little. But he did kiss back….. That's a good sign……ugh! Why did I have to bolt right after it??? Because ima freakin' idiot! That's why! Uggghhh-this-is so-fucked up I cannot believe myself……maybe I should just go out and clear my head….yeah that sounds good. But what if I see him? Well I'm gonna have to face him sooner or later…might as well be sooner. But where the hell should I go……?_

**Mad Town**

Twister couldn't focus he kept falling and running in to everything there was to run into. He knew the reason was Otto and he knew he couldn't do a thing about it. He decided he would try the beach…..not to surf, but to walk and think a little. But what he didn't know was that Otto was freaking out to…….more than him.

**The Beach**

Otto sucked, he knew he sucked, he also knew _why_ he sucked, it was because of him, the guy he wished was right beside him laughing and goofing off like they always did……only he wished that Twister would also hold his hand and walk with him, go to movies and make out in the back while everyone else disappeared and the world became theirs…..FUCK I sound like GIRL! Ugggghhh look what he's DOING to me! "GAH!" Otto screamed as a wave knocked him down and brought him back to reality. "I gotta get outta the water before I drown" he murmured to him self. So Otto paddled as best he could back to shore went home and changed into a black wife beater and kaki "hurly" shorts with plain black "etnies" with the red "E" on the side. He thought about what to do next and finally came to a good thought. "Maybe Mad Town won't kick my ass….maybe."

* * *

Thanks for reading! ) more chapters to come, I don't know if that came out the way I wanted it to though…..I dunno my writers bloke is kicking in and driving me nuts, oh well, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!  Lol I have issues. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I updated

Okay, I updated!! Woooh!...anyway…I just wanna thank everyone for commenting, faving, and putting me or this story on their alerts, it really means a lot to me :)

Twister:

Okay so im walking to the beach, and I have time too think right now….about what is the question…NOT. I know what im going to think about, that freaking kiss and that freaking boy… I want him, I want him so bad….i want him in every way

Otto:

Thinking….just thinking….about him…and that kiss….oh _gods_ that kiss... heheh I _kissed him_ wow……I did…..OH SHUT UP! Stupid mind stupid mind….

CRASH

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE IDIOT"

'Wait…that voice….shit'

'Damn…no no no!'

"Oh…um..Heheh…h-hey twist!"

"H-hey Otto…uh…what's up?"

"Heh nothing much….how-how bout you?"

'Gods this isn't getting us anywhere….' Twister thought

"Oh uh you know, just chilling"

'Ugh, that's the best I could come up with?!'

The two stood there for a while looking at each other until……

"I LOVE YOU!" Otto and Twister screamed at the same time

"You….love me too?" Twister was confused, 'he wasn't for real….or was he?'

"Well…duh….i kissed you didn't i?" Otto was worried ' what if he doesn't believe me?'

"well, you ran after it….i thought you realized what you had done and freaked or something" Twister was doubting…as much as he didn't want to be, he was.

Ohhhhh cliff hanger, I know u probably are wondering "WTF?! HOW COULD YOU?!" simple really….I JUST DID!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay 3rd chapter

Okay 3rd chapter! I really am so happy that people actually like this story and are following it. I want to again thank everyone who has been reading, faving, alerting, reviewing, ect ect. If you have any constructive criticism please let me know, I want to make my stories as good as possible. And now ladies and gentlemen I present to you (drum roll) the 3rd chapter!

Otto looked at his feet, trying hard to fight back tears as he looked up into his best friends eyes; he stood there for a minute and started to speak slowly.

"I know you may not believe me...but I do love you….I ran because I was scared of rejection, I thought that you might of re-thought everything you said….that you didn't like me anymore….I didn't want to be there when you figured it out." Otto was letting clear wet tears glide gently down his face one by one.

Twister was shocked, he never heard Otto say anything so….romantic…not to mention heart breaking…

"Otto, I wanna be with you…nothing could ever change that" Twister felt tears sliding down his own face now.

"I could never stop loving you Otto, I thought that you hated me, and just wanted to hurt me by screwing with me…"

It was Otto's turn to be shocked now.

"I couldn't ever hate you twister, I can barley keep myself off you."

"Oh really?" twister had a look in his eyes Otto noticed, a look that was exactly the opposite of innocent.

And another cliffy. Wow bet you're pissed off….hope you enjoyed! R&R plz and another chapter is in store :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry, I've been trying to better my writing style and this was the result. Plus I wanted to wait till I could give you a worth while chapter. These cliff hangers are starting to piss _me_ off. Please don't hate me *hands out heart shaped cookies*

I have no idea what the layout of their house is, so forgive me if I messed up.

(By the way the POV changes at a one or two places but it's easy to follow)

Twister didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't sure if he cared either…all he knew was that he and Otto were here now and in love, that's all that mattered to him.

"Twister? You okay?" Otto's voice suddenly hit the air. They we're laying on Otto's bed side by side arms and legs entwined.

Twister smiled slowly looking Otto in the eyes and whispering each word as if it were a secret, said "Yeah, just, y'know…thinking….a lot's happened really fast"

Worry etched across Otto's face "But…you're glad though right?"

Twister frowned; worry wasn't something he saw on Otto often.

"Otto…you're my best friend, I couldn't ask for a better person to love me back" Twister smiled and laced his and Otto's hands together.

"Yeah, me either." Otto replied quietly leaning in and closing his eyes Twister saw this and leaned in too until there was no space left between the two boys. Twister felt Otto's lips part slightly and took his chance to be brave sliding his tongue into Otto's mouth._ 'So this is heaven…' _

The inevitable occurred and the sun finally rose, Twister wasn't sure which he hated more, the fact that he was up or the fact that they had to face every one today. Maybe they could run away, Otto always said he wanted travel.

"Otto." _Nudge_. "Otto, hey man, get up." _Nudge, nudge. _"Otto, don't make me tickle you." It was a silly threat, but it did its job well enough.

Clean and dressed, we walked down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen ready to face Mr. Rocket, and truth be told I couldn't have been more scared. Otto squeezed my hand quick before letting go and pushing the swinging door open to see a tired looking Ray Rocket sitting at the head of the kitchen table. He nodded his head at the two chairs next to his and kept his face hard. Oh crap.

Once we had sat down and the awkward silence had sat for a good two minutes,

Ray cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Boys, I- have you _thought _about this? I mean _really thought about it?_ Because I –"

"Dad, stop." Otto's voice had an air of maturity to it that I'd never heard before. I felt kind of proud.

"We know that this is sudden and that it seems like not a lot of thought was put into it, but that's just what happened and we're not about to break it off." If my inner thoughts had a face it'd be grinning like an idiot.

Ray nodded his head slowly and my hands fidgeted on my lap. I itched to reach out and grab Otto's, but I didn't want to push it.

"I see." He had an air of finality in his voice that scared me. What if he didn't approve?

"Maurice?" Oh shit. "You feel the same about my son?" I was thrown of track by that, and looked at Otto who gave me a small hopeful smile.

"…Yes sir." I looked Otto in the eyes. "I really do"

I reached out and grabbed Otto's hand.

"Well then..." Say yes. Say yes! "I…I suppose that's that then, you have my blessing to date my son, Maurice." I could have passed out right then and there.

Otto Laughed, scooted his chair out and hugged Ray "Thank you dad, I know this is weird for you" Ray wrapped is arms around Otto's shoulders and smiled "I love you son, that's all I know." I couldn't help it, I was grinning like damn fool.

"Of course, Otto is my only son Maurice, do anything to hurt him, you'll be taking a trip down the basement stairs." Happy feeling crushed.

"Dad!"

"Don't 'dad' me mister, Twister is like my son too, do anything to hurt him then _you'll_ be taking a trip." Happy feeling coming back. I stood up and walked over to Mr. Rocket and shook hands with him. "Thank you, sir." Otto snorted _"'Sir?'" _ "What? He's in 'Scary Father Mode' its freaky okay?" Otto rolled is eyes and Ray laughed "Yeah okay twist" I stuck out my tongue. Maturity for the win.


End file.
